1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a barbecue cooking apparatus and more particularly, to a compact portable barbecue grill with a frame and mounting assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fixed outdoor fireplaces or barbecues have been known for many years. Typically, these fireplaces or barbecues are constructed of brick, masonry and/or metal. In recent years, portable outdoor fireplaces or barbecues have entered the marketplace. Such portable barbecues are compact and are readily movable from one location to another such a beach or park, and readily transportable within a vehicle, such as an automobile.
Barbecue grills have grown in popularity in recent years. There are two primary types of barbecue grills commonly used: gas grills and solid fuel grills. Gas barbecue grills employ a gas burner or group of burners to cook food that is supported on a grate above the burner(s). The fuel source for gas barbecue grills is typically liquid propane or natural gas. Solid fuel barbecue grills use combustible solid fuel, typically charcoal, to cook the food. As a result, this type of grill is commonly referred to as a charcoal barbecue grill. Regardless of the type, the barbecue grill has a cooking chamber that includes a cover and a firebox. By movement of the cover, the cooking chamber is movable between an open position and a closed position. The cooking chamber may be in the closed position when the food is being cooked by the barbecue grill. Preferably, the cover is in the closed position when the grill is not in use, and instead is stored between uses.
During operation of the barbecue grill, food is placed on the grate for cooking, which results in grease and such byproducts from the food being released during cooking. The quantity of grease generated during the cooking process varies with a number of factors, including but not limited to the type of food cooked, the amount of food cooked, the amount of heat generated by the heat source such as a burner tube, and the ambient conditions. Over time and repeated use, grease and byproducts can accumulate within the cooking chamber. The accumulation of grease and byproducts can negatively affect the performance and operation of the barbecue grill assembly. For this reason, some barbecue grills incorporate an opening in the bottom of the lower portion of the cooking chamber for passage and collection of grease and/or debris.
Another aspect of conventional barbecue grills is to provide a frame or support structure to hold the cooking chamber in suitable location for use. Also, some commonly used grills include side work shelves, to provide area for resting food and utensils when using the grill. The support frame structures often serve as support for the side shelves, and sometimes provided as collapsible shelves. In typical grill assemblies, the collapsible side shelves typically drop to a storage position toward the frame structure, usually into a generally vertical non-use position.
One example of such a common gas barbecue grill is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,964 to Lohmeyer et al. In FIG. 4, the cooking chamber 52 comprises the cover 58 and the firebox 56. A burner element 62 is positioned in a lower region of the firebox 56 and a grate 66 is positioned in an upper region of the firebox 56. A drip pan 98 collects grease and byproducts that pass through the drain opening in the lower portion of the firebox 56. The cover 58 is movably supported by a hinge 60 positioned at the rear of the cooking chamber 52. A rim defines a perimeter of the firebox 56. In the closed position of FIG. 4, the rim engages the angled front wall of the cover 58. The grill assembly also has a portable cart 22 that supports the lower housing 52 of the grill, as it is suspended on the side members 40 of the cart 22. The grill assembly further provides a working surface, such as a working board 170 supported on the side members of the cart 22, adjacent the cooking vessel 24. In a collapsible arrangement of the working board 172, the board is connected to the cart 22 by a hinge, and is supported by a rod 174.
Despite the popularity of grill and supporting cart or frame assemblies in use, there is a need for a barbecue grill and frame structure with compact arrangement and versatility of side shelves that pivot on the frame into the cooking chamber for storage of the grill. Further, there is a need for a grill and support frame structure that supports a heat shield and grease/debris collection chamber and serves to support a lower shield below the cooking chamber. The present invention is provided to resolve these and other needs.
Traditional barbecues included a fire bowl, a grill and a bag of charcoal, and most recently, gas tanks and separate utensils. The barbecues in the marketplace do not provide sufficient workspace during the cooking process. In addition, the barbecues are not specifically designed to be compact and to incorporate all the above components into the fire bowl during storage or transport of the barbecue and at the same time, being conveniently removable from the fire bowl prior to usage of the barbecue.